marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulks Vol 1 614
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Queenie * Harvey * Harvey's grandpa Locations: * * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Skaar: Underestimated | Writer2_1 = Joshua Williamson | Penciler2_1 = Mirco Pierfederici | Inker2_1 = Mirco Pierfederici | Colourist2_1 = Mirco Pierfederici | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = In Gamma Base in New Mexico, A-Bomb asks Banner as to why Skaar is with them. The answer is that they may need him. A-Bomb then suggests that he could probably stash him in a certain old vault. Flashing back to days earlier, Banner is showing Skaar his vault, a safehouse that was designed to hold the Hulk. But instead, Skaar locks him inside. Skaar insists that he'd be allowed to join the mission, citing the dangers he had faced before coming to Earth. Banner defends that he's trying to give him a better childhood than what his father gave him. Skaar then opens the vault, insisting that he comes with him, no matter what. In the present, Banner includes Skaar with the battle planning, promising to teach him how to play chess. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = As the Hulk's long-lost son Hiro-Kala rockets towards us across the solar system, Steve Rogers and the Secret Avengers face a much more immediate threat -- three tons of Incredible Hulks cutting loose right here on Planet Earth! Forced to choose between his son and his planet, whose side will the Hulk take? And how will that affect his fragile bonds with his savage son Skaar and his even more savage wife, the Red She-Hulk? No one can save you like your family. But no one can drive you crazier. And when you're talking about a family of Hulks, it's that second part that makes the whole world tremble in fear. Written by "Planet Hulk" scribe Greg Pak and featuring the Hulk debut of fan favorite penciler Barry Kitson. PLUS: the first two installments of the S.M.A.S.H. FILES, secret stories of the Incredible Hulks! | Notes = Continuity Notes Dark Son: * The depictions of Barack Obama as President of the United States should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Commander Rogers mentions the Hulk's last rampage through Manhattan. That happened in - . S.M.A.S.H. Files: * Bruce takes Skaar down to the cave that was first used to contain the Hulk circa . * Skaar mentions surviving Axeman Bone, the Red King, the Silver Surfer, Galactus and the Hulk in the past. He is referring to the events of - and . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16665 }}